pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin Community Fangame/Pikmin Types
Pikmin Community Fangame/Pikmin Types Red Pikmin Red Pikmin are Pikmin types from every game to date in the Pikmin series. In this game, their attack is 6, their Defense is 5, and their speed is 1. They also are Resistant to fire and can take out Fiery Blowhogs with ease. Yellow Pikmin Yellow Pikmin's ears allow them to be thrown higher than other Pikmin. In this game, their attack is 1, their defense is 4, and their speed is 1. They also are Resistant to electricity and can harness this power to complete electrical circuts. Mushroom Pikmin Mushroom Pikmin have a bioluminescent caps that allow them to light up dark area's. In this game, their attack is 1, their defense is 3, and their speed is 3. They can bounce off their caps to go farther when thrown and increase Pikmin parties stats when they are included. They can also knock down enemies like Rock Pikmin. Cyan Pikmin Cyan Pikmin are resistant to cold, frost, and ice in this game. They also attack fast and walk a bit faster than White Pikmin with a Speed of 4, but they have a low Defense stat of 2 and a low Attack stat of .2, making them extremely weak alone, but can deliver constant damage in groups, something that is needed to kill some enemies and obstacles. White Pikmin White Pikmin are swift and are poisonous when eaten and are resistant to poison. They also attack a bit faster and walk faster than other pikmin besides Cyan Pikmin, having a Speed stat of 3.5, but they are weak in Defense and Attack, having 2.5 and .5, respectively. Rock Pikmin Rock Pikmin return in this game, having an Attack of 8 when thrown on an enemy directly and 3 when left to attack by themselves, a Defense of 5, and a Speed of .7. They can be used to knock down enemies, much like the Mushroom Pikmin. Unfortunately, they cannot latch onto enemies. Purple Pikmin Purple Purple pikmin in this game have an incredible Attack of 8 and a Defense of 8, but have a low Speed of .4. They also attack very slow. They can home in on ground enemies, and can also stun them. They can also produce effects expected of them if thrown on "over-ground" enemies, like the Jousttite and the Burrowing Snagret, grounding the Flighty Joustmite and making the Burrowing Snagret slam its head on the ground, stunning it, requiring a certain amount of Purples. Although this can be done with other pikmin(including rock if the game is hacked), it is done easier with Purple Pikmin. Bomb-Rock Pikmin Bomb-rock Pikmin are orange, can carry bomb rocks, and have safety goggles for protection from explosions. They have a low attack power of .75, a defense of 1.25 (The safety goggles), a speed of 1 when not carrying anything and a speed of .5 when carrying a bomb-rock. Laser Pikmin Laser Pikmin have eyes like a White Pikmin and a "mouth" like a Blue Pikmin. They are also cyan. They fire lasers from their eyes and charge photosynthesis. the attack power starts at 1, and increases as photosynthesis charges, maxing out at 5, a low defense of .75, and a speed of 1. Thorn Pikmin Thorn Pikmin are brown and covered in spikes, allowing them to attack powerfully. Those spikes are heavy, though, so they are rather slow. They cannot be eaten. Their spikes deal .5 damage, their leaf/bud/flower deals 1 damage, their defense is .5, and their speed is... also .5.